world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080214-DarmokAcenia
02:10 GT: Acenia skips happily down the hallway with a little pink pouch in her hands. She tops in front of Sami's office briefly and blushes before continuing to Darmok's room. She knocks. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:11 CC: Ͽ Ѧ number of locks click open and Đarmok opens his door. Цpon seeing Ѧcenia, he bows, and opens the door wider. "Ѧcenia, Ļast Ҁompanion of Ѧrena." Ͼ 02:12 GT: "Darmok! How have you been?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:13 CC: Ͽ Ƕe shuts the door behind her. "Đarmok, Ⱦime after Ⱦime." Ƕe raises an eeybrow. Ͼ 02:13 GT: "Oh! Uhm... I was going to ask... How well you know Merrow? And if he would like something?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:15 CC: Ͽ "றerrow, Ɓrother from Ѧnother றother." Ƕe lifts his hands and makes a <> with his fingers. Ͼ 02:16 GT: "hihihi!" Acenia giggles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:17 GT: "Ah... I also... needed to know if you had more pumpkins... by any chance. I can trade you something for them!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:17 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods, and motions for Ѧcenia to turn around. Ͼ 02:17 GT: Acenia turns around, still clutching the little pink pouch, and closes her eyes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:19 CC: Ͽ Ѧ few moments later, Đarmok taps her on the shoulder, and points to his cot. Ѧ fat pumpkin, nearly three feet around, sits on it, causing the metal to groan with weight. Ͼ 02:20 GT: Acenia boggles. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:20 GT: "Where on Alternia did you even get that!?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:25 CC: Ͽ Đarmok chuckles. Ͼ 02:26 GT: "A-anyway!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:27 GT: "Merrow! His Birthday Arrives!" Acenia opens the little pink pouch and shows Darmok the contents. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:28 CC: Ͽ Đarmok takes it gently, and looks over the items. Ͼ 02:29 GT: "Rubi helped me make it!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:31 CC: ((what are they?)) 02:32 GT: (( oops sorry. Inside is an amulet with a magic seal on it, but it opens to contain a fairly advanced smartphone. This is laying on a bed of Tyrian colored pumpkin seeds that smell freshly toasted. )) 02:33 CC: Ͽ Đarmok sets the seeds aside, and examines the seal. ((is it magic or majyyk?)) Ͼ 02:34 GT: (( i don't know the difference. )) 02:34 CC: ((Magic: parlor tricks, illusion, magicians, etc. Majyyk, actual effects that work in game.)) 02:35 GT: (( oh. I suppose it'd be Majyyk then. I had to roll for the effects. )) 02:38 CC: Ͽ Đarmok grins appreciatively. "Ѧcenia, Ѿitch றajyyks." Ƕe puts the amulet back in the bag. Ͼ 02:42 GT: "I wish we could get everyone prepared. Do you need anything?" She offers. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:44 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shakes his head. "Đarmok, ϝriends on the இther Տide." Ƕe tilts his head. "றerrow and Ѧcenia, Ļand of Σffervescence and Đance?" Ͼ 02:44 GT: "... happy? I think we're happy. I hope he's happy!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:46 GT: "I was able to speak to Scarlet and she said that Twink culture doesn't really respect matespritships. But there's only two of them left. I think. And they both sound like girls." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:47 CC: Ͽ Ƕe laughs, and opens his mouth, றerrow's voice coming out: ""ץou don't think Ϊ might scare her off? Ǵranted, we're betrothed, but we've only known each other a short time. Ѧnd she's so shy..." Ͼ 02:47 CC: Ͽ "Տtill, Ϊ don't want to rush the wedding just to 'claim' her. Ϊ want her to want to marry me." Ͼ 02:47 CC: Ͽ Đarmok coughs. Ͼ 02:47 GT: Acenia jumps a little bit. That mimicry is uncanny. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:48 CC: Ͽ "Ⱦwinks, Ѧpex Ƿredator." Ͼ 02:48 CC: Ͽ "Ƕerald, searching for Տcarlet." Ͼ 02:48 GT: "Oh... It's just appearances, though? Human married is just... confusing. Neither of us have any bit of human in us." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:49 GT: "Apex... Predator? Herald?" Acenia is incredibly confused. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:49 CC: Ͽ "Ѧcenia, Ļast Ҁompanion of Ѧrena. Ѧcenia, Ɓorn of Ļove. Ļily, Ɓorn of Ļies." Ͼ 02:50 GT: Acenia nods at that one. Speaking is probably the worse thing she could do to confirm... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:51 CC: Ͽ Đarmok rubs the bridge of his nose. "Ѧcenia, Ļand of Տalt and Ʀazors?" Ͼ 02:52 GT: "Acenia, her eyes scooped out?" She tries to verify. She's not that great at Darmokisms. "I mean... I understand." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:53 GT: "I hear you can speak normally on Prospit. I'm jealous! You seem to have so much information. But then I also feel like... its almost better this way. Since we can't use you as a memory bank and we have to appreciate you for who you are instead of what you can give us." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:53 GT: She glances at the pumpkin. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:54 GT: "Maybe." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:54 CC: Ͽ Ƕe laughs. "Ѿhat Ƿumpkin?" Ͼ 02:54 GT: Acenia sticks her tongue out. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:54 GT: "If we do make pie, do you want some? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:54 GT: " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:55 CC: Ͽ Đarmok nods. "Đarmok, Տtomach of Ѷoid." Ͼ 02:55 GT: "Kihihihi~ That's got to get expensive! Good thing you're a highblood!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:57 CC: Ͽ Đarmok chuckles, then grows Տerious. "றerrow, Đarmok's றoirail. Ѧcenia, றerrow's றatesprite. Ѧcenia and றerrow, in the Ⱦower. Ѧcenia and றerrow, in the Ѧrchives." Ͼ 02:58 GT: "In the Archives? In... history? This is long-term?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:58 GT: "Or we need to learn more..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 02:59 CC: Ͽ "Ɓalish and Ļibby, றatesprites. Ļibby, her Ƿrimer Ҁomplete. Ļibby, in the Ѧrchives. Ɓalish and Ļibby, in the Ѧrchives." Ƕe makes a lewd motion with his hand and waggles his eyebrows. Ͼ 03:00 GT: Acenia blushes to a bright pink. "N-no! Acenia and Merrow take it slow!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:00 GT: "... Darmok and Miloko in the Archives?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:01 CC: Ͽ Ƕe nods. "Đarmok and றiloko in the Ѧrchives." Ͼ 03:02 GT: A visible shiver runs through her body. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:02 GT: "Everyone is failing to 'take it slow'... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:02 GT: " Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:03 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shrugs. "Ⱦhe Ƿlayers, the Σnd Ѧpproaches. Ⱦhe Ƿlayers, lonely and afraid." Ͼ 03:03 GT: "Acenia, mostly afraid." She tries his format again. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:05 CC: Ͽ Đarmok smiles. "Ѧcenia, ϝriends on the இther Տide. Ѧcenia, safe from the storm. றiloko and றerrow? אo Ƿort in a Տtorm." Ͼ 03:06 GT: "It's to keep them safe?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:06 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shrugs. "Ѧcenia, her Ƿrimer unfulfilled." Ͼ 03:07 GT: "hm..." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:08 GT: "Darmok, if you come up with anything else, would you let me know? I keep trying to contact Scarlet but the messages just keep getting more and more fuddled." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:09 CC: Ͽ Đarmok's eyes open wide, and Đarmok rushes over to his cot. Ƕe lifts the Ƿumpkin from it, and sets it gently on the ground, before lifting the thin matress and pulling out a piece of black plastic. Ƕe hands it to Ѧcenia. Ͼ 03:13 GT: Acenia takes it and investigates it. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:14 CC: ((you have to talk to LL about it. She just said to have Darmok give it to you.)) 03:14 GT: (( ah ok. )) 03:14 GT: "Thank you Darmok. I'll... look into it." Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:14 GT: "But you did think Merrow would like his gift?" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:15 CC: Ͽ Ƕe nods. "Ѧcenia, றerrow's Ļast Ɓreath." Ͼ 03:15 GT: (◝●o●◜)✧ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:15 GT: "Thank you so much Darmok!" She smiles and captchalogues the pumpkin. "I'll bring you pie soon!" Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:15 GT: She waves and exits the room. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 03:17 CC: Ͽ Đarmok shuts the door behind her, and you hear numerous locks clicking back into place. Ͼ